


Draco

by orphan_account



Series: My Good Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Narcissa falls in love with her pretty newborn son.





	Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This first part will be the beginning of a series about the relationship between Narcissa and Draco. 
> 
> I will always adapt the tags to the respective chapters. But watch out! This will not be about a normal relationship between mother and son, but it crosses an invisible border. Things will happen here that not everyone will like. So if you want to read it then at your own risk.

It was a stormy, rainy night in June when the baby saw the light of day. It was a boy. A small, dainty and beautiful boy. His name: Draco Lucius Malfoy. He had fine blonde hair and big blue eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was the mother and when she first took a look at this beautiful creature, she was immediately captivated by the sight of her little boy. It had a tremendous, magical attraction on her. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. Never before in her life had she felt so attracted to anything. There was something unique about her pretty baby boy that she could not escape. She felt connected to him in an indescribable way. It was a deep connection. A very close connection. She had fallen in love with her son.

Narcissa looked him in the face, stroked his light blond hair and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Draco and I promise you that your mother will always take care of you. You are my little good boy".

She whispered and kissed him on the cheek, held him firmly in her arms for a long time before she put him back in bed. She gently stroked with her fingers over his beautiful face and her son's blue eyes shone at Narcissa.

"Now sleep a little. Get some rest. Because you want to be a big boy."

Lovingly she looked down on him and kissed him once more on the forehead, before she left his room with slow, quiet steps and gently closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any comments ;-).


End file.
